


Saving All My Love for You

by sopenation



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay Rights, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopenation/pseuds/sopenation
Summary: Soulmate AU where you are healed by your soulmates touch.Or, the one where Logan is really freaking soft for Peter and then finds out they're soulmates.





	Saving All My Love for You

  
  
_"Peter!"_  
  
God knows he tried, tried to respond, give his signature snarky smile and reassure him.  
  
God knows he tried desperately, breath coming out in harsh, rough pants as he tried to prevent the blood flowing out from his abdomen, already staining his leather suit a dark shade of red.  
  
 A guttural howl piercing through the air in agony was all he remembered before his eyelids became too heavy.  
  
\---  
"Logan!"  
  
Logan wasnt even fazed when arms wrapped around him from behind, and an incessant chatting ensued, signalling the arrival of the platinum teenager.  
  
He closed the book he was reading with a sigh. No point in doing so when he couldn't even hear his own thoughts thanks to the teen's rambling, talking about God knows what.  
  
An old version of him might have snapped, or told Peter to piss off, but surprisingly (especially to himself) he couldn't bring himself to do so, much less feel the need to scold him.  
  
Must be those eyes. Damn every fucking God or deity that blessed Peter with those sparkling brown eyes. Bambi eyes, to be exact. Don't even get him started on those silver eyelashes, fucking hell those eyelashes.  
  
Or his pout.  _Jesus Christ the way his pretty lips pursed together-_  
  
"Earth to Logan?" And then those pretty brown eyes were barely inches away from his face, and Logan silently thanked every bit of his self control for not kissing him then and there. "You were spacing out for a long time there." Peter grinned lazily at him, cocking his head.  
  
Fucking Asshole.  
  
Logan levelled a glare at him, though it did nothing but provide more motivation for Peter to continue to annoy him.  
  
"Why are you here, Peter?" He asked casually, but really he was discreetly checking him out. The younger looked good today , dressed in a teal sweater and tight jeans.  
  
"Just here to inform you that we're about to head off for a mission in an hour." He smiled, and Logan had to fight the urge to close his eyes. He swears that Peter's smile could outshine even the sun.  
  
"Mhmm.. well thanks kid. Why couldn't Scott or the Proffesor inform me themselves?"  
  
The next words uttered were so soft, so faint that Logan couldn't even ask again before Peter left in a silver blur.  
  
_"I wanted to see you."_  
  
\---  
The mission was fairly simple. The Friends of Humanity had been keeping some young mutants hostage. All they had to do was sneak in, bring the mutants back to safety at the mansion and get the hell out of the way. Logan even thought about using his claws to etch out a dick on the wall just to fuck with those bigots.  
  
It was easier said than done. The fight had broken out luckily when the captive mutants had piled into the Blackbird.  
  
"Go, take the the kids and scram!" Logan barked at some of the X-Men already in the jet. Turning around, he sneered at the enemy.  
  
"I'll hold them off." A deadliness underlying his tone, Logan unsheathed his claws and began doing what he was best at.  
  
Not long into the fight, as he stood there panting like an animal, bodies strewn on the ground around him (alive, of course. He wasn't that big an animal) The familiar gush of wind, and a silver silhouette stood before him.  
  
"Peter, get out." Logan gritted his teeth.  
  
"Oh, come on! I just wanna help" As soon as he said it, there was the sound of a large 'thud'. Logan whipped his head around, just as one of the Friends of Humanity fell to the ground, a bruise forming on his forehead, presumably made by the stick that had definitely not been in Peter's hands a second ago.  
  
"See?"There was that cocky smile again.  
  
Peter was beaming at him now, and Logan felt his heart soar in ways unimaginable.  
  
Looking back at it now, it was a beautiful moment.  
  
But Logan would never ever forgive himself for allowing the distraction, for allowing Peter's eyes , which were shining so brightly, to widen in horror and pain, oh so much pain, letting out a heart wrenching scream as his clammy hands went to clasp desperately at the red oozing out of his abdomen.  
  
 A bullet was lodged in it.  
  
Stark red contrasting his beautiful pale hands, which were trembling.  
  
As Peter's body crumpled to the ground, Logan let out a howl and charged at the bastards.  
  
\---

He didn't know how long he had been fighting. Didn't know how many bodies his claws had sliced open. Didn't know how much blood was splattered on his uniform. 

All he knew was that he was cradling Peter's body, which had gone limp. 

He was sobbing into Peter's neck, arms wrapped tightly around him as he tried to stem the blood flow, not unlike Peter moments ago.

All he wanted was to hear his Peter's heartbeat again. All he wanted was for Peter to smile at him, hazel eyes gleaming with wonder and laughter.

_He just wanted his Peter back._

As he was cupping Peter's face, tears still steaming down his own, he gasped when fingers wrapped around the hand.

Looking up, Logan stared starstruck into Peter's beautiful eyes, this time looking back at him with love and warmth.

His lips perked up, " _Hi, soulmate."_

And when Logan felt around for Peter's fatal wound, he came back with hands no longer dyed red. 

_Peter was ok._

_Peter was alive._

_Peter was all his. His soulmate._

Logan choked out a small sob, before tackling him to the ground, engulfing him in a passionate kiss, trying to convey all the emotions he's bottled up for the past few months.

And when he pulls back to stare down at Peter, whose hazel eyes are blown wide and whose pretty lips are grinning so widely, he kisses him again, and again, and again.

_I can't believe you're mine._

\---

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first fic I've posted in a long time . I really hope you enjoyed it ♡ sorry it couldnt be longer tho ToT  
> Please leave a comment, it would really make my day ♡


End file.
